


A FanFiction

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: This is just something I wish it'd happen one day. A one-shot of Evan and Jonathan doing a Q&A and reading a fanfiction of them together.





	A FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience and continuous support. Everything in this story is fictional, hint the name of the book.
> 
> Anyway, read, enjoy and comment.
> 
> Much love :*
> 
> Warning! Smutty scene ahead! ;)

"It's ridiculous."

"Why is that?"

Jonathan groaned, his face flaming red and sweating profusely. Evan was asking him to do a Q&A knowing the amount of crazy questions they'd get. Besides, this felt like a dream come true. He'd just a wrote a synopsis of a new fanfiction he was going to write. He and Evan reading a fanfiction and falling in love after that. Cliche, that he knew, but he was allowed to fantasize about something that was deemed to never happen.

"It just is, and I don't like doing this Q&As they always keep asking the same question. . ."

"Your face reveal." The other confirmed. "We can choose which questions to answer, man. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fine." He sighed defeated. "You'll tweet about it?"

"Yes, and I'll text you when I fix us a good list of questions."

"Sure." Jonathan briefly replied unsure about this. "I'll go fix myself something to eat. Later, man."

He ended the call and flopped down on his bed. This was so surreal. Him and Evan doing a Q&A wouldn't only trouble him but it'd make the fans go crazy. He could practically see the questions the fan-base would throw at them. He hoped Evan was prepared because he wasn't.

His phone dinged and checked to find Evan already tweeted about it.

Evan●"Planning a Q&A with @H2ODelirious. Send us your questions and don't forget to add #AskH2OVanoss XD."

He choked on his saliva staring at their ship name. Evan didn't know what he was doing. He was creating a monster. He was feeding that longing and want he had for him for years, and now a part of that dream was going to come true. Jonathan didn't know how he should react.

His phone started going crazy with notifications. He checked mentions and found a tweet from Nogla. Of course he'd be the first to comment on this.

Nogla● "Replying to @VanossGaming @H2ODelirious #AskH2Ovanoss Finally!!! It's been years since the last Q&A. Btw, this hashtag will be trending by tomorrow."

Nogla● "@VanossGaming @H2ODelirious #AskH2OVanoss It'll beat #AskMini for sure."

Craig●"Replying to @DaithiDeNogla #AskH2OVanoss Yeah, I can see that happening. Love the tag name, though :* .

Jonathan face paled and continued scrolling through them bickering and insulting each other. The usual.

Marcel● "Replying to @DaithiDeNogla @MiniLadd #AskH2OVanoss this hashtag is for asking questions only. Go rant somewhere else. My Q is Ay or Nah?"

Craig●"Replying to @BasicallyIDoWrk Blame @DaithiDeNogla #AskH2OVanoss. My Q is your favorite Youtuber and why?"

Marcel●"Replying to @MiniLadd That's two questions. You're cheating!"

Craig● "Replying to @BasicallyIDoWrk You can ask another question. There wasn't any rule about how many questions you can ask."

Marcel● "Replying to @Miniladd Nah, one is fine. I'll leave it to @DaithiDeNogla to bury them in questions."

Craig● "Replying to @BasicallyIDoWrk Oh, he will. XD"

Nogla● "Replying to @MiniLadd @BasicallyIDoWrk #AskH2OVanoss Yes, I will XD I have a list of questions and requests."

Jonathan smiled and got up heading to the kitchen. He was hungry and sleepy, playing with Luke and Ohm the whole night. He fixed for himself something and went through his phone while eating. He found a tweet from Tyler and Brock too that had him laughing.

Tyler● "@VanossGaming @H2ODelirious #AskH2OVanoss Who has the biggest dick? And can we stop playing with Nogla?"

Nogla● "Replying to @I_AM_WILDCAT You're a dick."

Brock● "@VanossGaming @H2ODelirious @DaithiDeNogla @Wildcat @MiniLadd @BasicallyIDoWrk #AskH2OVanoss You guys be nice. My Q is why H2OVanoss?

He received a text the moment the fans started reacting to Brock's tweet, and it was Evan.

'We have stupid friends. I just now realized why you didn't want to do this.'

'Wanna back out?'

He bit his thumb waiting for his answer.

'I think it's too late for that. ;D'

Damn right it was too late, Jonathan was already imagining how the Q&A would be. Practically hearing him giggle and laugh at some of the insane requests. He wanted him to be his so bad. He dreamed about him everyday, underneath him, squirming and moaning . . .

"Ugh!" He huffed when he was interrupted by his phone. Without checking the Caller ID, he knew it was Luke.

"Have you seen my question? He better answer it."

"What did you tweet?!" He warned, and went through his twitter to check. He blanched at the boldness of his question and the reaction of their fans.

Luke● Replying to @VanossGaming #AskH2OVanoss Did you get the kiss you asked for in DBDL?"

 

“You didn’t!” He yelled on the phone, eyes bulging out from their sockets in disbelief.

“Oh, but I did.” The other replied in a taunting tone, Jonathan could hear the smile in his voice.

He panicked, refusing to believe that Luke would go there and tweet that question; the very question they avoided for months now. Evan blamed that slip of the tongue on alcohol while he blamed his mind for being hopeful.

“Jo,” Luke went on, chuckling when he heard him whine.

“Evan will either ignore the question or make a joke about it, so chill. Besides, maybe you’ll finally get an answer now with this in his mind.”

Truth be told, Jonathan wanted an answer; more like he needed it. Yet, he didn’t want the man to get suspicious or apprehensive about him. It was enough that he knew of the sister he claimed have dated Luke was non-existent, speaking his suspicions about how he and the bearded man got to know each other and why the need of making up a story about it. It wasn’t helping that Luke was always hinting that he knew everything about him, more than a close friend should have.

We dated. Oh, how much he just wanted to blurt it out. He knew for a fact that the guys wouldn’t mind or judge him, yet he was afraid of coming out. Especially to him.

“Jo?” Luke called concerned.

“I’m fine.” He said with a sigh. There was no point of getting mad over something they wouldn’t be able to change now. He just hoped that Evan wouldn’t get upset over this.

“We’re cool?” Luke said warily and he let out a small nervous chuckle.

“Yeah, we are.”

He heard a beep of an upcoming call, pulling away the phone from his ear, Evan’s name showing on the screen.

“Uh, I gotta go, though. Evan’s calling.”

Luke let out one of his teasing laughs. “Well, keep me posted.”

“Will not.” Jonathan grumbled and ended the call, accepting the one from Evan.

“Yes?” He sounded annoyed.

"Someone’s upset." Evan said with an adorable giggle, tugging at the strings of his heart.

God knew how much he wanted him to be here, beside him, in his room and on his bed. How he'd drown him in affection, storm his mind and make his heart race. Jonathan craved hearing his moans and giggles, up-close and personal. He wanted the bed they'd be on to shake and creak, the lewd sounds to fill this empty and cold space. He wanted him so bad but he knew he couldn't have him.

If only. . .

"I-I'm not." He stuttered, a cold sweat slid own his back, terrified of his thoughts. Wishing that their life was a fanfiction; seeing each other for the first time and falling in love at first sight. A bit of drama here and there, then finish with a passionate night, bringing their bodies and heart together.

If only. . .

Jonathan, whenever he read a new fanfiction of one of their shippers, lived the lie. He wouldn't sleep the night thinking if it could just happen one day. He'd imagine how they'd meet up, what would he say and what the other would laugh at, how they'd gaze in each other's eyes and understand each other's needs. And if he slept, Jonathan would have a lewd dream that he shouldn't have for someone his age.

His passion for writing started when their shippers messed up in describing him, and he felt jealous somehow of the fictional characters that were supposed to be him. He wanted to write fanfictions that were close to the heart, fantasizing and giving life to his craves and dreams, describing as best the person who he truly was.

Yet still, it felt incomplete. No matter how much praise he got for his works, closing his laptop and staring at the white spot in his unfinished bedroom wall, Jonathan would sigh heavily, feeling emptier than before. What he started as a way to unwind and fulfill that longing he had for his best friend, made him fall more and more in love with him instead. Jonathan was unable to sleep without jerking off to the image of his friend, crying when he'd see his smiling face in pictures and videos that was directed at someone else but him.

He didn't want to see him, at first. Jonathan wanted to get as far away as possible and distance himself from Evan. He was hurting himself, and his best friend would never notice. As long as he didn't gain the courage to see him and talk his feelings through, nothing would ever change.

Too bad he was a coward.

"I didn't think this through." Evan said with a nervous chuckle and Jonathan whimpered quietly, afraid that Luke’s tweet discouraged his friend.

"Most of the questions I've been through were about if we met and if I did see you're laughing face." Evan finished with a nervous chuckle.

There was that silent plea in that tone of voice, the very one Jonathan avoided whenever this topic was brought up. At least, he wasn’t mad about that tweet, Jonathan thought.

"Do you think . . ." Evan trailed off and Jonathan took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to ask, and for the first time, he felt that his mind was set on changing his answer this time. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Evan just chuckled and started talking about most of the crazy questions and requests they got. Jonathan could tell that he was trying hard to sound collected and not bothered, and it pained him.

Would it be worth it?

Would it be worth it to meet him? To see him and fall harder for him? To get heartbroken because he could never be his?

Evan was straight, unlike him. He dated women for all he knew, unlike him. Evan was handsome, kind, smart and adorable. So adorable. He was so cool that everyone could fall for his charm, his white smile and big heart.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze.

"About the fanfiction, should we do it?"

"What fanfiction!?" His voice cracked from shock. He panicked, thinking that his best friend found out his dirty little secret.

Evan chuckled a bit and teasingly asked.

"Were you busy thinking of your boyfriend while I'm here explaining work?"

"Uh-huh," Jonathan hummed as usual whenever Evan made a gay joke, gulping the fear and shock then said.

"So, tell me."

"I said," The other went on with a fake sigh. "There is a request for us to read a fanfiction . . . of us, you know. So, I wanted to know if you're cool with that."

“Huh?!”

“A fanfiction. Dude, are you high or something?”

“I might as well be.” Jonathan whispered so low for the other not to hear.

"What do you think?" He asked when Jonathan was yet to give a response.

Oh, no. This isn't happening.

Was Evan for real? Jonathan was dying to know. He was killing him softly with this request. Them reading a fanfiction?! How sudden and why now? Why this happened when he was about to write a story of them reading a fanfiction then falling in love? Was god listening this time and felt mercy on his soul, making his wish come true?

"Delirious?"

"Uh, yes. . .Umm, I was just thinking."

Nervously, Evan added. "If this makes you uncomfortable then we won't do it. Like I said, we get to select the questions we want to answer, no pressure.”

"It's not like it makes me uncomfortable." Jonathan said truthfully. "It's just. . ." He trailed off trying to come up with words to not sound guarded. A subtle way to hint that they were different. Their sexuality, that is.

"I get it. I was thinking how to do it. I mean you're all the way across the country, and we . . . To be honest, I think we should just forget about it. Although that request got a lot of likes."

No pressure my ass, Jonathan grumbled inwardly. Evan wanted to do this request, for sure aiming for something else behind it. Maybe he wanted to meet him and he was using this as an excuse to pressure him.

Jonathan decided to play along.

"Yeah, this kind of requests requires that we meet."

He heard that faint gasp and it made his lips pull back in a grin. Evan’s cuteness always managed to calm his raging heart.

"Is this your way of asking me to meet?"

Evan gulped audibly and Jonathan laughed heartily.

"For real, Evan? You could've just said that."

"You mean. . .?"

Jonathan hummed, swallowing thickly before voicing his confirmation.

"I guess it's about time."

"Are you kidding me?! Is this an April fool?!" Evan exclaimed then giggled. "Wait, this isn't April."

Jonathan shared a laugh with him, feeling a bit of tightness in his chest at the doubt that filled his mind. This would be a hard challenge to go through. He wasn't insecure or anything about his looks, but he always felt nervous when he thought about meeting him. He felt the need to awestruck him and make him fall hard for his charm.

Jonathan knew that he was handsome, or else he wouldn't have hooked up with Luke. Have you seen Luke?! That man is gorgeous!

Luke once told him that his bright eyes and killer smile were what made him fall hard. But, for someone who was straight, being handsome wouldn't cut it. Evan was a game changer in which Jonathan needed to form a new plan to win.

"It's almost Christmas so consider it an early gift."

"Way to get out of spending money on an actual gift, cheap ass." Evan snorted then gasped when he realized what was implied. "Are you saying that we would meet soon?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Determined to get out of the friendzone. "I'm nervous, not gonna lie. I'll be anxious the whole time until we meet, so we better make it sooner."

Evan giggled. "I feel you, man. I'm nervous too. . .It shouldn't be this way between friends, but I always knew you're different."

"Different?" Jonathan cussed himself for sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," Evan let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, you and the guys. I always thought of you as more than friends. You're like family."

Family?! Here goes my hope of getting out of the friendzone.

"I get it." Jonathan said rather harshly, disappointed and angered by what he said.

There was a long silence, so unfamiliar and awkward as they never had this kind of moment before.

"So, what do you say, Batcoon? Your place or mine?" Evan stammered.

Jonathan didn't have to think much about this. He wanted to meet him in a familiar place; a place where he'd feel at ease and some support. Also, a place where he knew all the ways out in case he fucked up.

"My place, Owlman."

"God," The other chuckled feigning offense. "I just wish you could get my name straight."

"I just wish I can think straight." Jonathan mumbled not realizing that he voiced it out.

"What was that?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, blushing deeply that sweat started to form on his forehead.

"I was just reading a message from Luke."

"Oh, Luke." He sounded jealous and Jonathan blamed his ears for playing tricks on him. Evan sounded hesitant when he added. "It'll be only us, right?"

"Yeah?" Jonathan replied confused and the other rambled.

"I mean, if you want to meet the guys as well, I don't mind. . . It's not like I want to see you first or anything. I was just asking since the recording of the Q&A and stuff, we'll need to be alone. . .Luke can come, if you want, that is. . .So, yeah. . ."

Jonathan giggled at that cute rambling that made the whole of him stir for attention. Evan was in danger. He didn't know the real him, and he was now asking for an exclusive meeting. He was digging a deep hole with no way out of it.

"I want to meet the guys, but I guess one at the time. Meeting you, for now, is more than enough. And it'll be just the two of us. Luke is in Chicago right now visiting Ohm."

Hoping to get in his pants, he almost added in a joke, although it was the truth. His bearded best friend found interest in Ryan, who conveniently was single, sexuality unclear. Luke always loved challenge and mystery, and Ohm was one mysterious man.

“It’s a plan then.” Evan chirped and Jonathan smiled at his bubbling excitement.

“It is.”

“See you then, Jonathan.” His voice was so tender and warm, so troubling.

“See you, Evan.” He replied softly, and noticed Evan’s hesitation before he ended the call. There was for sure some more things he wanted to talk about, or maybe, just like him, he didn’t want to end the call.

Jonathan knew that he was hopeful and that was all because of their shippers. Whenever he logged in to Tumblr, Jonathan drowned into the sea of doubts and assumptions. Some thinking that Evan was Bi, with some secret feelings toward him. Some even implied that the last track his Asian friend made was about him. Needless to say, how many nights he spent musing about it, if it was true, and Evan really wanted him as it was implied in the lyrics.

He chuckled bitterly at these unhelpful thoughts and went through his phone checking Twitter. And Evan was right, most people were inquiring if they had met and how was the experience. He liked some and ignored others, especially those who demanded a face reveal. Not going to happen!

He marched to his bedroom to catch some shut-eye before another gaming session with Luke and Ohm, still on his phone reading through the tweets. He checked Evan’s likes and tweets, and almost lost his shit when he found out that he liked Luke’s tweet.

What’s this supposed to mean?

He licked his lips and laughed a bit when their fandom flipped out about it. All fanning about Luke’s tweet for sure being part of the Q&A. He quickly opened Tumblr and laughed when all their shippers shrieked about it. He joined the mob and reblogged one of their shippers’ post, a clip of the moment where Evan asked for the kiss in Ohm’s video. Jonathan didn’t count how many times he replayed that part, to the point of losing to his dirty and needy body, jacking off to that notion.

He tried to will his mind to shut up and allow him some sleep, being that it was stormed with many questions and fantasies. And when he failed to, he called the only person that could help.

“Ma, he’s coming!”

“Good morning to you too, Jon. And who’s coming?” Even after years of living in the US, his mother kept her Italian accent, and so her traditions and beliefs.

“Evan. You know, that guy-”

“I know who he is.” She said with a sigh. “You think I’ll forget my older son crush’s name?”

Jonathan blushed, feeling like a teenager all over again.

“You go and make yourself a sandwich, it’ll help.”

“Really, Mom! A sandwich?! That’s your advice?!?”

She tsked. “Food helps. It’ll make you think straight.”

“I need a real advice. He’s coming to my house, mamma, and I’m panicking right now.”

“Don’t mamma me.” She scolded. “I raised a man not some uncertain, sissy boy.” Her sharp voice reminded him of the time when he came out to the family.

It was when he was sixteen. He always felt weird whenever he saw Luke, being that he was his first love. The senior didn’t notice him back then, and he was suffering in silence. Unsure of why he was feeling that way, why he’d blush when their eyes meet? Why was he fascinated by his smirk, his cool demeanor?

Then, one day, after making a move on Luke and succeeded in winning him over, Jonathan decided to come out.

He still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. His father, brother and mother were waiting for him in the dining room where a delicious dinner was waiting for him. He recalled how his heart raced when he met the blue eyes of his father, frowning at his hesitant steps. Jonathan gulped and looked at his mother’s eyes as he said it.

“I think I’m gay.”

Marcello, his brother, gaped at him, eyes wide and all. Him and his father were speechless, while his mother smiled.

“It’s okay, honey. Come now, the food is getting cold.”

She was always like this. Strong-willed and rough, yet a bit soft when it came to her two sons. A bit crazy on the side, especially when she hit his dad with a pan when he wanted him out of the house.

Jonathan didn’t experience the hardship that most gays go through when they come out, and that was all thanks to her. She pinched Marcello’s ears when he dropped the ‘F’ word and bored her flaming green eyes at his father when he wanted to smack the gayness out of him.

She kicked them out of the house instead of him. Cursing his father and brother, swearing to never let them in until they could think straight and accept him.

She was always supportive, which was why he adored her. Isabella, was more of a friend than a mother to him, and he couldn’t be luckier.

“Listen to me, Jonny.” She went on when he grew silent. “You’ll man up and go pick-up your friend and bring him to your place. You’ll try your best to make his stay as comfortable as it can be, and when you feel it’s time, you confess your feelings, boy.”

“I can’t.” He whispered yet she heard him. She grumbled something in Italian, too fast for him to understand.

“You can, and you will. . .You’re just hurting yourself with this secret crush of yours, and if that friend of yours is as you described him, he won’t judge you.”

“I don’t know, ma. I don’t want to end our friendship.”

She sighed. “Ending a friendship is better than living with unrequited love. Trust me, son, I know how it is.”

“You do?!”

“Yes, I do. I lost my friend because I loved your dad who was her ex-boyfriend at the time. She said that I broke the girls code, but I didn’t care. L'amore domina senza regole.”

True, Jonathan thought. Love does rule above all rules, and maybe he should listen to his mother and use this opportunity to confess to Evan.

“And if he’s as you described him to be, Jonny, he’ll understand. He’ll either return the feeling or turn you down softly. Either way, you’ll be able to move on from there.”

He bit his lips thinking if he would be able to move on if he was rejected.

“And if he turned out to be one of those homophobes, you push him against a wall and pin him there getting him so uncomfortable, then tell him that he can be a closed-minded ass all he wants, but he damn well better not let it interfere with your friendship. And if persist on ending your friendship, plunder his virgin ass until there’s nothing but a gaping hole.”

“Woah, ma!” Jonathan chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that will end me in jail.”

“Well, you wanted my help.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I ask for your help. You’re insane!”

She giggled. “If you wanted my advice, you would’ve listened and kept that charming man. Luke was golden, but you had to chase him away.”

“Ugh, again with Luke. That guy was in it for the thrill, he wasn’t up for commitment. And we both agreed that it wasn’t working.”

“Well, I still believe he’s the right one.”

“Mamma, I wasted eight years waiting for him, not going through that again. Besides, we no longer feel that way for each other anymore. He’s not the one for me.”

“And Evan is?”

There went his mother with the real question, and he smiled when his heart and mind conceded on the same answer.

“He is.” He said softly and heard her heave a sigh.

“Then what are you waiting for? He’s not going to find out of the blue. You need to tell him since you’re hurting anyway.”

He swallowed thickly as if he was put on the spot and Evan was in front of him now. His lips trembled as he agreed.

“I will.”

“Good. Now go make yourself a sandwich and sleep. Something tells me that you’ve been up the whole night.”

Mother’s instinct. Jonathan smile gently, ending the call and feeling relieved, ready to welcome a wink of sleep.

The days went on with him playing exclusively with Luke and Ohm, the former seemed to be enjoying his stay at the latter’s, and didn’t seem that he’d be back to Greensboro anytime soon. Jonathan needed him for support since his Canadian friend was coming to his place today.

Jonathan cleaned his place, and did the same to himself. He took two showers for how nervous and spaced out he was today. He went through his wardrobe, wondering in frustration for what he could wear and have Evan fall off his feet, and maybe fall for him.

Soon, yet not soon enough, Jonathan found himself on the way to the airport in his black pick-up truck. He arrived there early and stood in the middle of the anticipating people by the arrival hall, all waiting for their love ones, family and friends.

His heart would jump whenever the double glass door would open, and a mob of people would appear. His eyes frantically would search between them for his friend. Nervous and anxious, Jonathan felt like he was suffocating.

Then Evan showed up, dressed in all black except for his famous beige shirt. A leather baseball cap, tight black jeans and a warm-looking leather jacket. Pushing a trolley with a guitar bag hanging on his shoulder. He looked lost with those puppy brown eyes, looking through the faces in hopes of recognizing him. Jonathan smiled when his best friend slightly pouted, and strutted toward him, wearing his famous killer smile.

“Looking for someone, sugar?” Evan heard someone whisper in his ears. He turned and all he’d seen was blue. An eccentric color he’d never seen before, in a face that was out of fashion mags. Blond hair, styled in an undercut with a small bun. Rough features, refined cheekbones, and freckled long nose. A smile adorned that face, beautified by those deepened dimples. A stubble beard, well groomed.

Evan didn’t care that he stared so much at the man he figured was his best friend. He felt like he had every right to stare at him and take everything in. It’s been almost a decade that they’ve been friends, and to see him now was overwhelming.

His eyes moved down studying his friend’s body. Impressed how well-dressed Jonathan was, destroying that image he had of him being care-free, unfashionable, and most importantly, short.

Jonathan was huge, almost Tyler’s height or taller. Blue jeans, a white buttoned up shirt and long gray trench coat with a large flap collar, Korean style. He looked handsome, better than he imagined.

“Looking for my friend, but I can ditch him for you.” He finally replied with a smile, that soon fell when Jonathan invaded his personal space which made him wonder.

“Glad I wasn’t barking on the wrong tree. Your place or mine, sugar.”

Smooth, Evan thought. He was flirting with a stranger thinking that he was his friend. Just great.

“I’m sorry, I thought you’re my friend.”

Jonathan smirked, loving how Evan was blushing mad for flirting back. He wanted to end this torture yet wanted to know how far his friend would take it to flirt with another man.

“I can be your friend, if you want. So, what’s your name?” He huskily whispered in his ear and watched his friend look around them, trying to evade the awkward situation he got himself into.

“Listen, I’m not interested. I mistook you for my friend, and I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no. Don’t be sorry yet. Let me first take you out for a date and we’ll see where it’ll go from there.”

Evan’s eyes widened when Jonathan dropped his hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Trust me, one night with me and you’ll be begging for a second date.”

Evan blushed even harder, looking around and hoping that his friend would spot him and save him from this perv.

He turned to tell him off and was met with a smile, that cheeky smile that was for sure his friend’s. He narrowed his eyes and cursed Jonathan when he doubled laughing his ass off.

“You bitch.” Evan laughed and allowed his friend to hug him, leaning on that chest and taking in his best friend’s scent.

He smelled beautiful.

“Jonathan.” He said once they pulled apart and his friend smiled.

“I can’t believe that you’re here.”

“Me neither.” He said dreamily, loving how those bright eyes twinkled. They were not of this world, breath-taking, captivating, so stunning. Evan couldn’t take his eyes off them, so indiscreet in studying that handsome face.

Jonathan surprised him again when he pulled him into another long hug, feeling his stubble beard on his exposed neck, tickling his sensitive spot that Evan gulped slowly. His friend smelled nice, so manly and musky, a scent that overrode his senses and rendered him submissive.

Feeling that small body against his own, Jonathan’s mind went on override, not wanting to let go. Instead, he pressed him harder, running his nose up Evan’s neck and feeling his body tremble. Jonathan took in his scent and hummed pleased, covering it with a sigh as he let go.

“Glad to see your face.”

Evan had a pink hue covering his cheeks, eyes droopy and confused, his body trembling and weak, looking irresistible.

“Likewise.” He stammered and looked down with a frown.

“I have a feeling that this weekend will be interesting.” Jonathan mumbled with a smirk, a surge of confidence filled his mind and body at the sight of the blushing mess.

“Yeah.” Evan whispered coyly, cussing his mind for filling his mind with weird thoughts.

The ride to Jonathan’s home was fun, albeit the awkward moment they had earlier. His best friend nervously talked and talked while he just watched him and admired him. He knew this would happen, but Evan did make up his mind into confessing his feelings to his friend.

At first, he didn’t realize how deep he was in love with him until she spoke the truth. She said that it was obvious how he loved him more than her, how he always smiled at the thought of him, how he brightened up for being able to play with him. She told him how jealous he sounded when he was ignored, how he whined for hours during their date about the fact he never seen his face.

Lucy made him sit down and listen to her, gently smiling when he thought that she’d be heart broken. She held him close when he cried and kissed his cheek when she left his place. He would’ve remained oblivious if she didn’t spell it out for him.

He loved Jonathan.

“Your eyes.” He mumbled, cutting his rambling friend off. “The color of them is so . . . unique.”

Jonathan glanced at him with a puzzled look before watching back the road.

“They’re gray with flecks of blue. I know, they’re freaky. I’m sorry.” Jonathan glowered at the road, his body tensing and his hands squeezing the leather steering wheel. He felt like a kid again, when his ‘friends’ at prep school laughed at the color of his eyes, avoiding him like the plague.

“They’re not.” Evan said with a cute frown. “They’re beautiful.”

“Huh?” Shocked that he called them beautiful. Only two people said that his eyes were beautiful, and that was Luke and his mother. Hearing Evan say it was somehow fulfilling.

Evan cleared his throat and recovered. “They’re nice.”

“Nice?”

Evan nodded and looked away to cover his blush.

There was a long moment in which Jonathan watched the road and mused, before he replied.

“Thanks.”

For the rest of the ride, they fell in a comfortable silence, Jonathan didn’t like it though. He was in his own swirl of thoughts about having Evan at his place, panicking. It turned out that he didn’t think this through.

If Evan would keep blushing like he was doing now, Jonathan wouldn’t be able to control himself around him. His guest was in danger.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Jonathan opened the door for Evan who just rolled his eyes at his failed attempt of British accent. He was caught off guard by the large dog that attacked his friend.

“Hey, girl.” Jonathan laughed, failing to avoid her sloppy kisses. “I know, I know. Sorry for leaving you here alone.”

The large, white Pitbull wagged her small tail and huffed.

Evan just stared again, a bit stumped to finally put that crazy laughter to this handsome face. He couldn’t help but gawk at him and that body of his, especially when Jonathan took off his coat to reveal what was underneath. And let me tell you this, he didn’t disappoint.

He couldn’t tell if he had a toned chest, but he looked fit. With a nice ass! Evan coughed awkwardly when Jonathan caught him staring at his ass when he bent over to remove his shoes. He didn’t say anything, though, and Evan was grateful for that.

“Umm, you’ll give me a tour, or should I explore on my own?”

Jonathan smiled, and Evan was forced to look away, blinded by that white, wide and appealing grin.

“You can do that. The guestroom is up the stairs, the last room on the right. The door is open, so you won’t miss it . . .I’ll feed this sassy lady while you get settled. You can explore but the basement is off limit.”

Evan quirked a brow inquisitively and Jonathan smirked.

“It’s where I hide the bodies.”

“Haha, very funny.”

Jonathan shrugged. “It’s a little funny.”

Evan climbed the stairs in search for his room. The house was certainly big for just one person to live in, yet it had that warm and homey vibe about it. It was clean and tidy, which made Evan wonder if Jonathan really lived here alone.

He knew that his parents didn’t live with him, that much he knew about his friend, but there was nothing about if he had a girlfriend, a wife maybe; the idea of it just angered him. He found his way to the guestroom where he placed his travel bag and guitar, flopping on the comfortable bed and taking a deep breath.

So far, this was unbelievable for him. He was really at Jonathan’s place! They finally met, after so long. Evan sighed, smiling like an idiot.

He was in love.

Jonathan, after he fed Teddy, his dog, he called Luke for some emotional support.

“I’m panicking.” Was what the first said that sent his best friend into a frenzy of laughter.

“Why? Is he naked on your bed?”

“Haha, very funny. And that only happened once.” Referring to their first night together, Jonathan panicked not knowing how sex between guys worked.

“Well, you did panic and that was very exhilarating. Seeing the cool and laid back bad boy panicking, looking at my junk and not knowing the way around it, was very interesting.”

“Ugh,” Jonathan grumbled and peeked up the stairs for any sign of Evan. “Luke, be serious for a moment. Evan’s here!”

Luke laughed harder again. “Just remember to lube it before you insert your massive thing inside it. You don’t want to end up with a busted lip.”

“Luke!” He gritted his teeth in a warning.

“Alright, alright, alright. I’m listening.”

Jonathan turned on the TV, raising the volume up just to make sure he wouldn’t be heard.

“You should’ve seen him. He looks. . . hot, so tempting. I’m afraid that I’ll lose it and jump him.”

“Aren’t you a horny fucker.” Luke slyly remarked.

“You’re no help.”

“That wasn’t what you said last time.”

“What do you mean?” Jonathan lost track of the conversation at the sight of Evan. The man was killing him with a gentle smile, looking relaxed in a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt, embracing the warmth of the heater in his place. He looked like he belonged, which troubled him even more.

“It’s Luke.” He informed him, and Evan nodded, something glinted in those stunning eyes of his.

“Say hi.” He sounded bitter, forcing a smile.

Jonathan frowned thinking but again was distracted by that nice body moving around his living room, looking through his bookshelf, gracefully running his fingers over his comics.

“Ahh,” He grunted, adjusting his junk when Evan bent over to check his music collection in the lower shelf.

“Hey, are you jerking it while talking to me on the phone? That’s. . . hot!”

Jonathan ignored him, his head moving slightly to the left, getting a good view of that firm yet soft looking asset.

“He’s in the room with you, innit?”

“Yes.” He breathed.

“Oh, you’re in trouble.” Luke purred with a chuckle.

“I am.”

Evan looked back at him, frowned a bit at his cryptic words, before taking an interest in some pictures hanging on the wall.

“Luke, I gotta go.”

“Hey, hold it! Don’t do something stupid.”

Jonathan gave out a nervous laugh.

“When did I ever?”

“When you tried to eat my ass.” The other replied and Jonathan could tell he was smirking.

“True. It did taste bitter.”

“That’s not what you said back then.”

“I was being polite.” He retorted, flashing a smile when Evan looked suspicious of their conversation.

“Fine.” Luke grumbled annoyed. “That’s why I’m here looking for people who appreciate fine dining.”

Dreamily, Jonathan sighed. “Fine dining indeed.”

“Damn, you’re out of it.”

He cleared his throat when Evan settled beside him going through his phone.

“Talk to you later.”

“Yeah, later.”

“And Luke?” He called him before he could hang up the phone. “Good luck!”

He placed his phone down and smiled again when Evan looked up.

“Good luck?” He questioned.

“Ah, yes. . . He’s trying to convince Ryan to adopt a cat.”

Evan’s frown deepened, for sure not understanding the double meaning of what he said.

“Just forget it. Anyway, what do you like to eat?”

“You cook?!” Evan sounded impressed and it made him proud.

“I do. I wouldn’t be half Italian if I didn’t know how to cook.”

“You’re bragging now.” Evan said with a giggle, but Jonathan didn’t miss that flirtatious glance he gave him. Maybe he did, or it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Jonathan was dying to figure him out and hoped that this weekend together would help.

“So, you’re tall, you can cook. What else you’re good at?”

“There’s another perk for being Italian, which too bad you’ll never find out.”

“What is it?” Evan asked dumbly, which made Jonathan want to hold his face in his hands and smack their lips together in an aggressive kiss.

“You really want to know?” He smirked.

Evan blushed, finally catching on. “No, thanks. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s dirty.”

Jonathan laughed and loved how his friend shivered.

“Very dirty.” He tantalizingly whispered in his ear then marched toward the fridge.

Evan just sat there, eyes fixated on Jonathan, shocked by that flirtatious gesture, willing his body not to react on its own. He gulped when he felt the tightness of his shorts, going through twitter as a distraction, trying to will away the deep blush that covered his cheeks.

“You know, you’re not as I expected you to be.” Evan blurted and the other chuckled.

“You had an image in mind, sorry to disappoint you.” He smiled, holding a pack of mushrooms. “You like mushrooms, right?”

“I do. And no, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m not referring to your looks, just personality wise.”

“You lost me.” Jonathan frowned.

Evan was flustered, watching Jonathan wrap an apron around him, like one of the fantasies he used to have. Too bad he had clothes on which Evan wouldn’t mind shedding off.

“Something about you is different, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Heh, okay?” His friend snorted and started cutting the mushrooms to add them to the casserole.

“It’s like your online personality is different than the real you.”

“That’s the whole reason for Delirious’ existence.” He chimed, then hissed and brought his thumb to his lips.

“Oh my god! You cut yourself!” Evan exclaimed and rushed beside him to check his finger. Jonathan just grinned like an idiot, showing him the unharmed thumb.

“You fucking bitch!”

He laughed harder at his embarrassed expression, winking as he resumed cooking.

“So,” Jonathan went on setting the table. “The Q&A thingy, how we’ll go about it?”

“I’ve prepared a list of questions. I was thinking that the background footage would be a compilation of our funniest moments. . . together.” He added the last part and looked away from that intense stare Jonathan gave him.

If Nogla was here, he for sure will point out the sexual tension going on here, Evan thought.

“I like it.” Was all that Jonathan said, going back to the kitchen.

“Really?” Evan brightened. “I took it on my own and made the video.”

“You did?!”

“Uh-huh, I’ll go get my Laptop.”

He excitedly jumped from his seat, heading toward his room, giving Jonathan a thrilling sight of the tight ass as he climbed the stairs.

“Ugh, I’m fucked.”

On the way to his assigned room, Evan noticed that Jonathan’s bedroom was opened, and Teddy’s whining could be heard from inside. He wanted to call Jonathan to check on her but was intrigued to see his friend’s bedroom, and this was the perfect opportunity.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek inside.

Evan pushed the door open and walked in. The bedroom looked relatively clean, white fluffy bedsheet and a beige comforter. King size bed made of red wood, and it smelled amazing. On the right was a walk-in closet, where Teddy was whining and looking at a box that was out of her reach.

Evan reached up to find the box full of her toys, she wagged her tail, jumping on him to place the box down. He did just that and turned back to hurry out of the room, only to stop when he saw a laptop on the bed with a video playing, the sound was muted. The video was what shocked him the most. It was one of the fan made videos about their ship.

He felt reluctant, checking behind to see if Jonathan was there before he approached the laptop. He found that video being part of a playlist his friend had added to his personal channel. And that wasn’t all. Another website was open, and it was nothing but Wattpad. He clicked the page, going through the profile getting stunned even more.

Jonathan, his best friend and crush, was leading a secret life; part of the crazy fanbase who shipped them. His friend had stories published about them.

He changed back to the YouTube page and hurried back outside, straight to his room and closed the door. He felt like screaming, heart racing and about to burst out of his chest. He was excited yet shaken. He wondered for how long his friend felt the same about him?

He sat on the bed and breathed. He needed time to think. He needed to get his head straight around this. He needed a new plan.

Jonathan finished setting the table, feeling joyful and thrilled. Looking at the table, it was set as one of those small diners during couples’ night. He loved the atmosphere, and if he didn’t fear that his best friend would be weirded out, he would’ve lit a candle to set the mood.

Feeling proud of the dish he cooked, he took off the apron and was about to call for his friend when he showed up.

“Food is ready.” He chimed. “You got your laptop?”

Evan smiled and waved the laptop. He watched him until he sat on the table, looking impressed by how his eyes widened.

“Risotto?!”

“It’s an Italian chicken and risotto, my favorite. Hope you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will.” He heard him mumble.

He went to sit but noticed Teddy holding her favorite toy in her mouth.

“How did you reach your toy box?” He scolded, and Evan coughed awkwardly.

“I’m fine.” He said when Jonathan glanced at him.

“I better not find out that you trashed my room to get this.” He resumed his scolding, shaking his head and settling beside his friend.

“How is it?”

“Oh, this is great.” Evan said as he munched the food, so mouth-watering that made him forget about he saw in Jonathan’s room, for a moment there.

Evan looked up to find Jonathan staring at him with a smile, looking so proud. He felt his body heat up, for sure his cheeks reddened, tortured by that dazzling smile.

They finished eating and Jonathan joined Evan to look at the video he made. It was a compilation of GTA 5 and G-mod, super funny. He used the opportunity to scoot even closer to his best friend, his eye twinkling whenever Evan giggled, biting his lip to keep the beast inside his pants.

“About the fanfiction,” Evan went on straight to the point. “I found one which's really good that will make us feel awkward.” He gave out a dorky laughter and Jonathan joined him, feeling nervous suddenly.

“Here is it.” He opened the link in the browser to the fanfiction and Jonathan started a coughing fit, and needless to say that Evan enjoyed it.

“Are you alright?” He feigned concern and Jonathan nodded, chugging water.

“Alright. So, I think this was well-written and it’s actually similar to the situation we’re in right now. . . Talk about awkward, right?”

Jonathan didn’t know if he should smile or cry, panicking at the sight of the fanfiction he had just published a couple of days ago.

“A Fanfiction, what an original name for a book.” Evan added to the embarrassment, making him take offense at what he said.

“I think it’s a perfect name.”

“You do?” Evan had a sly smirk which made Jonathan freak out even more. He for sure found out, was what he all thought about out.

“I mean, relatively it’s convenient.”

Evan was loving this, Jonathan was blushing!

“Why? Have you read it?”

Jonathan’s eyes widened not to his accord, trying and failing to keep a straight face when he was profusely blushing.

“No!” His voice cracked. “I just meant . . . you know.” He trailed off, flashing an awkward grin.

“Want to read it together?” Evan asked in a teasing tone, and Jonathan felt suffocated and so uncomfortable. He knew that fanfiction so well, and the passage Evan had highlighted was so smutty.

“Or, we can just read it while recording, so our reactions would be genuine.” Evan offered when he failed to come out with anything to say.

Jonathan reluctantly nodded, still feeling that this was all part of a dream. This wasn’t happening.

They started recording, answering questions one by one, Jonathan was laughing so hard and so was Evan.

“This question is from Marcel, not sure how to respond to that.” Evan said with a laugh and Jonathan snorted, reading through it aloud.

Marcel* “Replying to @DaithiDeNogla @MiniLadd #AskH2OVanoss this hashtag is for asking questions only. Go rant somewhere else. My Q is Ay or Nah?”

“Ay.” Jonathan replied, and Evan frowned.

“Do you even know what you’re agreeing to?”

“No, but I’m a positive person.” Jonathan said with a small laugh that had him shiver with that familiar buzz. He remembered that they were recording so he collected himself.

“Or, you’re utterly stupid to agree with anything.” He teased and Jonathan, as usual, took it lightly not looking offended at all. Evan always wondered when he’d continuously tease him while playing if he'd get upset, always chastised himself when he’d tease more than he should, taunting him about his inability to speak. But now, he felt relieved seeing that wide and cheeky smile that broke on his best friend’s face.

“Moving on.” He went on and nodded for Jonathan to read the next question.

“This question is from Mini, who’s your favorite youtuber and why?”

They both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Evan leaned back on the chair and coughed unable to breath, knowing for sure what his friend’s answer would be, and so the other.

Jonathan cleared his throat and said with a smile.

“My favorite youtuber got to be . . .”He paused for dramatic effects. “Me!”

Evan punched his shoulder and Jonathan cackled.

“No, but seriously, I don’t have favorites, but I’d say that I look up to some more than others.” His voice calm and wise, so mature and damn manly. The mic his friend used all these past years wasn’t doing him any favors.

“One of who I look up to is no one but Vanoss.” He added and stared with that unreadable expression at Evan. “You guys only know him through his videos but let me tell you that he’s the same in person too. A real friend, so bright and has this positive vibe about him.”

“Now, he’s blushing.” He teased, and Evan narrowed his eyes but giggled regardless, his heart fluttering at hearing him say that.

“I think I feel the same way as Delirious said.” It was Evan’s turn to answer. “It’s so mean of you Mini to ask such question.” He added with a chuckle. “ But, I guess, It’s about who you feel at ease and have fun playing with. People might have noticed that I play only with a selective group.”

“The Vanoss' crew.” Jonathan cut in with a laugh and stuck his tongue out.

“And you can see why. They’re so immature, I feel like I need to babysit them all the time.”

“Oh, really now? I can think of a couple of people who can say otherwise.”

Evan laughed. “Yeah, you need to be crazy to hang out with this group of lunatics. I like them all, no exceptions and no favorites. Hear that Mini?”

“Moving on.” He went on, knowing that Jonathan wanted to protest about what he said. He couldn’t bring himself to say that he was a bit biased when it came to him. He did enjoy gaming with him more than others, that even their fans noticed.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and went to the next question in the list.

“This question, or rather a request from Nogla. Can you play the guitar while Delirious sings?”

Jonathan raised a brow, now realizing why Evan brought his guitar with him.

“That’s not all, read his song choice.” Evan said with a careful smile.

He froze or a moment before looking back at Evan who shrugged and started strumming the strings of his guitar warming up.

“I need to pull out the lyrics.” Jonathan lied, knowing the song by heart. He was just baffled not knowing how to react properly, hoping not to mess up and would have to edit out so much of this video that’d get people suspicious.

“This for you, Nogla. I mean, as per your request.” He clarified. “His song choice is ‘Him’ by Sam Smith.”

The couple were the perfect duet, Evan impressed how Jonathan’s distinctive raspy voice didn’t fail to deliver. There were more emotions to the way he sang the song and didn’t take a genius to know why. He just hoped that he was the person Jonathan was feeling this way about.

They finished the song and Evan smiled brightly at him.

“That was really good.”

“You think?” Jonathan blushed and nibbled on his lip, a fire spread inside Evan’s body, feeling hot all of a sudden.

“Yes, so good.” He purred, knowing for sure that this part of the conversation would be edited out or else the comment section would explode with shrieks and extreme fanning.

Jonathan just smiled nervously, not often getting praised for his distinctive voice.

They continued on answering questions from their fans, Evan feeling especially happy while he talked about how they met and that he indeed saw Jonathan’s laughing face.

“Wildcat’s question was about who has the biggest dong and if we can stop playing with Nogla.”

Jonathan laughed as much as when he first read that tweet. They both answered at the same time, in unison.

“That’s a secret, not going to tell.” Answering the first part of the question, both secretively craving to see each other naked, flustered and with a look full of lust. At least that was all Jonathan was thinking about, his blueish eyes piercing through Evan’s clothes as if he’d suddenly gain new powers and would shed his clothes into pieces.

“And Nogla is my best friend.” Evan giggled.

“A charity case.” Jonathan quipped and they both laughed.

“To the next question.” Evan said when he was caught staring too much at that handsome face laughing. “Oh,” he paused and looked at Jonathan, nodding for him to read the next question.

Jonathan loved how Evan instantly blushed at this question, while they still didn’t cover the one he wanted him to answer the most.

“Brock is asking why H2OVanoss?” He smirked with a curt nod. “Yeah, why H2OVanoss?”

With a nervous laugh, Evan answered. “I’ve just put our name tags together and came up with it.”

“This sounds rehearsed.”

Evan glowered playfully but let it go, both moving on from the question, and Jonathan thinking if this will be included in the video as well. He could practically see Tumblr going insane about these suspicious parts.

“Luke wants to know if I got the kiss I asked for.” Evan laughed in a comfortable air, especially at seeing the big man pale with a serious expression. He was hoping for an answer or a hint from him and gave up when all Evan did was stare at him waiting for him to answer.

“If by a kiss he means a smack on the cheek, then yes.” He joked, throwing a lie there that by the look on Evan’s face he appreciated, or maybe he looked disappointed. It was just so hard to tell.

“Yeah, I only hit him because he asked if we should kiss for real.” He wiggled his brows childishly, adding to his lie.

Jonathan’s eyes squinted with mischief, Evan was suddenly pushed forward, and wet lips smacked on his cheek, making him gasp.

“Just for you not to feel rejected.”

“You dumbass.” Evan glowered and blushed, touching where the kiss landed. Although it was quick, his face tingled from those soft lips. Truth be told, he wished if he had missed and kissed him on the lips instead, as he wanted and asked for then.

They shared a laugh, and Evan promised that this would be included in the video, exposing his gayness to the public, he threatened with a cute pout.

It came to the Fanfiction request, and Jonathan paled, losing confidence in an instant. Evan had a smug look as he started reading, straight to the smut scene.

‘Jonathan couldn’t control himself anymore, shutting Evan up with his lips, passionately claiming his. He felt the need to prove him wrong, bringing their bodies together and stealing his breath away. At first, Evan tried to shove him off, flailing in his arms, hands resting on that chiseled chest as his pushed. Then, his hands started getting adventurous, feeling that chest, those hardened abs, tracing down to the man’s hips as they rested. Mind clouded by the musky scent and the fire of lust within him, submitting to the man who sucked on his lips, tongue, spreading a lewd fire throughout his body. Evan couldn’t tell when his hands moved again to rest on Jonathan’s broad shoulders, closing his eyes and enjoying being kissed furiously.’

Evan giggled, flustered by what he was reading, his smugness vanished and morphed to a shy and innocent expression that had Jonathan almost grunt aloud. It wasn’t helping that he was already semi-hard hearing that sweet voice reading his fanfiction, the one he wrote! He tugged his shirt down hiding the beast tenting his pants.

‘Jonathan snaked his hand under Evan’s shirt, caressing that tan and soft skin, so delicately and carefully, although he was mad. Evan couldn’t believe this, but he loved the fact that he was mad, manhandling him with such force and pressing him harder, his hot appendage pressing against his ass making him clench his cheeks begging for attention. Jonathan’s fingers brushed Evan’s nips that had him moan.’

“Fuck,” He breathed, acting the part perfectly that mini Jonathan jumped in his pants. They both laughed through the awkwardness, gulping when they could detect the arousal in the air.

Evan tapped his phone for him to read his part. Jonathan, who knew the story by heart, said. “Your nips are getting hard, so sensitive.”

Jonathan was out of breath when he said that, and Evan’s libido kicked in, his eyes narrowing seductively as he added, going through with his plan.

“Only to your touch, Jonathan.”

He watched him blink and furrow his brows thinking. He then gulped and stared back at him. This line wasn’t what he wrote, and he was sure of that, so it meant only one thing. Evan knew. He figured out somehow that this fanfiction was written by him, but the best part, was that he didn’t freak out and ran away from him.

Evan was feeling the same way.

Small tears gathered in Jonathan’s eyes that had Evan frown. He didn’t know if him dropping the hint that he found out could’ve scared him, frightened him. He didn’t like seeing those beautiful eyes glossy, nor the uncertainty that filled them.

“Jonathan.” He started but the other stood up, aiming to leave the recording room if Evan didn’t stop him. He held his arm, looking regretful.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you . . . I only found out by coincidence.”

A twist of fate that his fanfiction was the reason to bring them together. Jonathan just breathed and heaved a shuddered breath; a victorious grin broke on his face.

“Evan, if you’re not running away, does it mean . . .?”

The other didn’t avoid his eyes, flustered as he nodded.

Jonathan pressed his hand on the wall trapping him, which forced him to step back and be one with the wall. His eyes held by that intense and loving glare, his lips twitching wanting nothing but to touch those plump pair. His breath caught in his throat when Jonathan leaned so their noses were touching, taking a deep breath before he was attacked beautifully.

Evan rested his hands behind Jonathan’s neck, caressing his nape and messing his hair as he held him impossibly closer. His thirst for the man’s affection was unbearable, moving his hips to grind on that hardening member of his best friend; an evident male anatomy, and he was happy that he wasn’t repulsed nor freaking out.

His love for Jonathan was evident and not just as he tried to interpret it before. When Lucy opened his eyes to the truth, he remembered drinking to the verge of passing out; taking Jonathan’s invitation to play as sort of cheering him up for breaking up with her. Evan throughout the game was out of it, brooding about what Lucy said and trying to calm his loud heart from thudding those notes. Rhythmic notes that he was experiencing even now, dancing and singing in infatuation, thrilled that Jonathan’s heart as well was responsive.

Evan back then thought maybe if he kissed him, he’d prove her wrong, which was why he dropped that question that shook YouTube. But now, being kissed and sucked hotly by him, Evan knew that he really did love him.

He was in love.

Their breaths mingled, none of them wanting to push away, both scared of the other getting back to their senses. Jonathan ran his tongue swiftly on Evan’s lips, loving how sweet he tasted; his teeth nibbling on the lower pout pulling his lips apart. His tongue danced carefully, exploring his friend’s. He carefully fiddled with Evan’s shirt, before creeping his hand inside and tenderly touching his abs. He felt him shiver at the touch, but he didn’t push him away, instead he showed off his kissing skills, trapping and massaging his tongue, till smacking and sucking sounds filled the air.

Jonathan pulled away at last, watching him for any hint of disapproval. If anything, Evan was chasing his lips with hooded eyes, wanting more. And more he delivered.

Never had he fantasized about doing Evan against a wall, and he was now living the fantasy. His hand dipped inside Evan’s shorts feeling that perfect ass; firm, not slutty but soft, the sort of assets he craved. He moved to kissing his neck to hear his moans, tickling his sweet spot with his beard that had goosebumps break allover Evan’s body.

Evan gasped when Jonathan squeezed his ass cheek lightly, loving his strength when he held him up, and wrapped his legs around his waist. In that lustful daze, Evan took Jonathan’s shirt off to feel him up and get more turned on.

He moaned and moaned whenever Jonathan sucked on his neck or grazed his teeth on his Adam’s apple, his ass cheeks clenching in want for being touched by that clothed throbbing member of his friend.

His eyes rolled back as Jonathan got hold of his dick, thumbing the wet slit, squishy sounds added to the mix in this soundproof room.

“Jon- ah, shit.”

Jonathan pecked his lips, slowly stroking him while his lips found his next favorite thing, Evan’s nipples. They looked so alluring perked up and swollen, sensitive and responding to his attacks. A hot string of Evan’s essence dirtied them both; Jonathan loved how his lips were open while his eyes were closed, panting heavily for air.

He kissed him again, this time slowly relishing all the longing he had for him for years. He lifted his body and adjusted him to be able to support himself. Evan secured his hands around his neck, red tainted cheeks that made him look more adorable.

Jonathan pushed down his sweat pants, his cock slamming against Evan’s ass as it sprang up, so hot and demanding. A slight of panic filled Evan’s mind, thinking of something that was obviously big would be inside him any moment now. He never thought that he would be in the receiving end. At least before he’d seen Jonathan. The way he imagined he’d be, he assumed that he’d be the one burying his dick inside him, typical assumption. But once they met, this idea did cross his mind, that maybe he’d be the one pounded, and he was right. Did he hate it? No. He wanted Jonathan to be his that he didn’t care about the sacrifices that would come with it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have lube on me.” Jonathan said as he held three fingers against his lips. His face flared even more, taking them in and wetting them to the core. He could tell that Jonathan was turned on by this, so he gave him a show, being so slutty as he moaned and bobbed his head.

Jonathan grunted and decided to give this teasing little shit a bit of his own medicine. He took out his fingers from that hot mouth and traveled south where he buried them inside that throbbing hole, one digit at the time. Skillfully working his way in stretching him to be able to fit his size.

Evan moaned, biting his lip to stop himself but to no avail. Jonathan pecked his lips as sort of consolation, knowing how it’s a bit painful and weird for a virgin ass to be invaded in this way. He knew that first came pain then pleasure and couldn’t wait to get to that point and have Evan moaning and laughing euphorically from unbearable pleasure.

He curled his fingers up reaching the spot that had Evan speak profanities.

“Oh, shit . . . Nnn, there.”

“Here, baby.”

Evan looked at him with a dark gaze for what he said, nodding.

“Yes, Jon.”

His hard dick got rock solid, oozing and twitching with every cry Evan emitted. Yet, he remained in control and patient although it was painful to hold back. He was compensated, though, by that lovely sight of Evan losing it. Moaning and panting, riding his fingers with his eyes tight closed. A sight that was nothing like he imagined. It was nothing from the fanfictions he read or wrote, a sight of his beloved hot and sweaty, calling his name to pleasure him some more.

It was real.

He pulled his fingers out when Evan whined, begging for more. Replacing those slender fingers with the real deal, in one sloppy slam that buried him all inside him.

“Oh, god!” Evan gasped, while Jonathan cussed at how tight he was. Both not moving, even though Jonathan really wanted to. He consoled his crush with hot, hungry kisses, waiting for him to adjust. But Evan was impatient and took it on his own to start moving, supporting his weight on Jonathan’s shoulders. The latter gave him what he wanted, his desire winning over his logic, pounding that ass like no tomorrow.

 

“I’ve edited that part out.” Jonathan said as he peeked inside his room. Evan was resting on his bed with a small pillow between his legs.

He smiled a little, shy all of a sudden. “We need to talk.”

Jonathan clenched his jaw, expecting the worst. That until Evan pulled out a picture from the side table beside his bed, Luke and him looking a bit intimate. He looked jealous holding it and Jonathan couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Jealous.” He teased, and Evan huffed.

“You wish. I just wanted to know if something between you guys. I don’t want to be in the middle of a drama, nor cause any heartbreak.”

“We had.” Jonathan clarified, carefully studying him. He rested beside him, his hand on Evan’s lower back massaging it.

Evan let out a small moan, happy that it was really helping with the pain.

“Had?” He repeated, not like he was surprised. He always suspected that Luke was something more than a friend to him, but he couldn’t prove it then. And now, he was feeling a tightness in his chest by knowing that.

“Why do you still have his picture?” He couldn’t help but ask, trying so hard not to sound jealous.

Jonathan saw right through him, assertively answering.

“There is nothing between us now, we’re friends only . . . That asshole left it there and asked me to look at it whenever I thought of you and wanted to . . . you know.”

He blushed, and so did Evan, who still didn’t look convinced.

So, Jonathan added. “He’s at Ryan’s place for one reason only, and that to get it on with him. He likes him, not me. At least not in the way you think.”

Evan still hummed so Jonathan grumbled, thinking of a way to convince him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Luke’s number. He put it on speakers when Luke answered.

“What’s up?”

“Really, what’s up?” The other said annoyed. “You had to cockblock me when I almost got him to kiss me?!”

“Sorry.” Jonathan said with a small laugh, looking at Evan who blushed at his ridiculous thoughts, yet looked surprised by what Luke was saying.

“Sorry?! You’ll be sorry indeed when I don’t get what I want!” He threatened, whispering lowly.

“You should’ve put your phone on silence instead of blaming me. Besides, now you know that he’s into you.”

“Ruined!” Luke Exclaimed. “You ruined it, now how I’m gonna face him. He probably feels awkward . . .”

The line went silent, and Jonathan shared a look with Evan confused. Luke didn’t hang up, but he couldn’t hear anything. That until he heard some sucking noises, and he frantically ended the call.

“Umm, wow!” He cleared his throat, and Evan giggled, his complexion brightened from that gloomy expression he sported earlier.

“That escalated quickly.”

“It did.” Jonathan resumed massaging his back, leaning down to rest beside him. “Can I kiss you?”

Evan laughed tiredly, slyly remarked.

“I thought I was the one who asked for a kiss first?”

Jonathan smirked, towering over him that had Evan’s widened and impulsively smacked him on the cheek. He held his cheek feeling betrayed as he looked down at his beloved, Evan looked regretful, yet he glared at him.

“You asshole, I’m in pain and you want to do it again.”

“I was just going to kiss you.” Jonathan whined but Evan kept his intense glare.

“You weren’t, you insensitive bastard!”

Jonathan just stared at him for a long moment before he broke into a smile, loving how they easily fell into that comfortable couple vibe.

“This is weird, but didn’t you just answered that question earlier and you said that you smacked for asking for a kiss?”

Evan frowned before he chuckled, a sinister smirk pulled on his lips.

“Serves you right.”

“Are you sure you’re in any position to curse me, Evan Fong?”

“Hey!” Evan held his hands in front him to stop his assailant. “You back off Jonathan- whatever your last name is!”

“Conner. The name is Jonathan Connor.” He joked, and Evan giggled, keeping his guards up.

“Just one peck and I’ll leave you alone.” He begged.

“Fine. Only one peck.”

It escalated from one peck so quickly, and it was Evan’s fault.

The next day, the video was up on YouTube and people went crazy about it. Two parts, each on their channels. Evan was reading through the comments and showing Jonathan whenever he came across a dying fan from excitement, while the other prepared their lunch.

“Listen to this,” he said with a smile. “This girl is going nuts about how real we sounded reading the fanfiction.”

They, of course, had to redo that part, reading the same smutty part and giggling about it since they already did the real thing. Yet, Evan was teasing him throughout the reading of it, being a bit suggestive and seductive, Jonathan knew that their diehard fans would flip out over it.

The front door opened taking Evan by surprise, but not Jonathan who knew who it’d be, given that only one other person had copy of his house keys. Evan who had only a shirt and briefs on, was looking at a petite woman holding a big totem bag, wearing a long raincoat and a scarf. Jonathan burst in laughter when she gasped and said her prayer in Italian, shocked by Evan’s outfit. The latter hurriedly jumped beside his friend to hide his nakedness behind the counter.

“Boy, why would you dress so lightly in this weather?” She scolded before looking at Jonathan. “Is this him?”

Evan watched him blush as he nodded, before introducing them.

“Evan, this is mom.”

He looked at the woman who narrowed her eyes assessing him, before shrugging.

“I don’t see anything special about him.”

“Ma!”

She waved him off and placed her totem leather bag on the counter while looking around the house.

“So?” She looked at both of them, while Evan was frowning at the things Jonathan was pulling out of the bag. He looked appalled studying the plastic bags, an electric butcher knife and cleaning gloves.

“Ma, what are these for?!” Jonathan asked shocked, while she kept the same expression waiting for him to answer.

He rolled his eyes, putting the disturbing things back inside her bag.

“We’re cool. He knows and we . . .” He trailed off, and Evan looked away flustered when he caught on.

“Good. I thought that I’ll have to kill him and chop his body into pieces.”

“Ma, you’re scaring him. Don’t be weird.”

She ignored him, marching around the kitchen island, assessing him with those cold eyes. Evan felt awkward under her glare, that Jonathan giggled at how nervous she made him look.

“You cook?” She dropped the question on Evan, and he shook his head hastily. She hummed and tsked at her son. “At least Luke knew how to cook.”

“Ma, drop it already. I love Evan not him.”

“Love.” Evan repeated, trying so hard not to smile.

“He can’t cook and he’s stupid. I don’t like him.” His mother could be so blunt sometimes.

“He plays guitar.” He countered, and she broke to a big grin.

“Welcome to the family, Evan.” She pulled him to a hug, Evan frowning in confusion.

“She’s a slut for musicians.”

“Language, boy.” She scolded, smacking the back of his head. It was a fun sight to see a short woman on her toes to hit her tall son.

“Marcello and Derek will be here soon.” She informed Jonathan who paled. “Don’t worry, they’ll behave.”

He nodded, yet not convinced. Evan wanted to know but he couldn’t ask with his mom in the room. He got surprised when the woman held his hand and dragged him with her up the stairs.

“Umm, Jonathan?” He called and the other shrugged allowing her to drag him.

“Where is your room?” She asked, and Evan pointed at the guest room.

“You dress up, we need to talk.”

He nervously replied. “About what?”

She scoffed. “Jonny, who else?”

Evan wore his clothes under this threatening, strong woman's glare, feeling awkwardly to be forced to change in front of her. At least, she had the decency to look away as he did.

“Do you love him, or you just feel pity him?”

“I do.” He said coyly, and she huffed.

“Which one? Pity or love?”

“Love.” He gulped. She pressed her fingers on her temple as if his answer caused her a migraine.

“You do know that it’s going to be difficult for you to be together, especially since you’re famous and all.”

Evan nodded and sighed, sitting on the bed tiredly. It wasn’t like he didn’t think about it. It troubled him more after he’d done it with Jonathan.

“If it came to decide between your fame and him, who’d you choose.” She dropped the big question and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Wasn’t he allowed to keep both things he loved; his career as a YouTuber and Jonathan? If this was a heterosexual relationship, no one would’ve cared, but because they were both guys, sacrifices have to be made.

“You’re hesitating.” She reminded him, and he scowled.

“I’m allowed to. I don’t think it’s fair.”

“It’s not fair to him too.” She bit back. “My son, if he was asked the same, he’d for sure choose you. . . Do you know that he’s one for commitments and not just, what do you youngsters call it, flings?”

He swallowed thickly, musing if he was up for it as well. So far, all that was in his mind was to have him, but he didn’t think of it further since he thought he’d never would. Now, he needed to think.

“If you’re unwilling to sacrifice your work for him, then you’re not the one for him. My son will get hurt if you break it off now, but it’s better than getting him attached to a false hope.”

He gritted his teeth. “Not fair.”

“You’re a nice kid, Evan, and I’m sorry. But as a mother, I need to protect my son. . . It broke my heart when he came home crying after he broke it off with Luke, although it was mutual. He wanted more while the other wanted to fool around.”

“Think about it.” She said as she left the room.

Jonathan watched his mom walk to the kitchen alone. He frowned expecting to see Evan behind her, but he didn’t show up.

“Where is he?”

“He’s changing his clothes.” She hummed, checking the pot to see what he was cooking.

“What did you say to him?” He glowered, and she shrugged.

“Nothing. We just talked about you and his feelings for you. I wanted to know if he wasn’t forced into this.”

“And what did he say?” He sounded nervous making her smile gently.

“He’ll tell you himself.” She nodded at Evan who stood behind him, red eyes and quivering lips. He for sure cried, and it pained him. Jonathan wanted to know what could’ve brought him to tears.

“Evan.”

“It’s not fair.” His voice cracked, trying to compose himself. “But I love you, Jonathan. If I had to choose between you and YouTube, it’ll be you.”

Jonathan teared up at the confession, bringing Evan close to embrace him. He glared over his shoulders at his mother knowing that she was the reason for this mess.

“I’d never put you in that position.” He promised, holding that flustered face in his hands. “Never, baby.” He kissed him. “I don't want you to think about this right now. I want you to feel loved, to laugh and enjoy life. We’ll fight every obstacle we’d face, together. It’s not our fault that this society is fucked up and judgmental, but I’ll never ask you to choose.”

“Okay?” He added, and Evan nodded, flashing a small grin.

“And mom-”

“Don’t yell at me.” She defended. “His heart is in the right place, you should be happy and grateful.”

Jonathan looked back at him and smiled.

“I am. Just like in the Fanfiction.”

“Just like A FanFiction.” Evan giggled.


End file.
